The invention relates to sports equipment and more particularly to scoring equipment which is adapted to sports in which two individual contestants face and compete with each other in a fighting contest of skill, strength, and stamina. Such sporting contests most notably include fencing, boxing, and the various martial arts, for example.
The scoring of contests in these sports traditionally and commonly require close observance by a panel of judges. This method or procedure is inherently fraught with subjectiveness and the limitations of human perception. The present method of scoring in these individual participation and physical contact sports also predisposes the contestants to a high risk of personal injury.
One will, therefore, appreciate the long standing need for more uniform and objective scoring in these sporting contests. One will also appreciate the desirability of enhanced scoring to diminish the risk levels for personal injury in these sporting contests.